


Becoming Alpha

by bean_girl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Cumming of Age (oops), Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Knotting, Mating, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Updating tags as I go, if she does hopefully she'll be inspired, porn with a little plot, pray my girlfriend never reads this, this is literally just here for sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_girl/pseuds/bean_girl
Summary: After their vacation in the spirit world, Korra and Asami have to resolve their differences to truly be together. Korra comes to terms with her ever-encroaching reality.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 35
Kudos: 504





	1. Innocent Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work based on alpha/omega dynamics. Inspired by the lovely RaeDMagdon but developed from my own whim. It's not porn without plot but it is plot with much porn.
> 
> Stay healthy!

Today had to be the hottest day yet this year. Asami tugged at the collar of her thick jacket, sweat dripping down her neck. Just her luck she had decided to go without an undershirt today, having woken up late for a meeting in the morning and trusting the cover of a leather motorcycle jacket instead of a regular business blouse.

It was just after 2pm, the clock on her desk reminding her exactly how many hours she’d gone without eating today. She needed to get herself together. Sweaty and hungry weren’t her favorite states of being.

While frantically scribbling away on the latest updates to her design, a quiet knock came at her door.

Taken by surprise, she nearly erased an entire line out of the blueprint.

“Who is it?” She called, eyes still on the page and mouth blowing away eraser excess. Her heart sank, hoping it wouldn’t be a request for her to go another hour without lunch; her stomach even grumbled in agreement.

“Korra is here to see you miss Sato.” Her assistant replied, muffled behind the door.

Asami felt herself flood with relief. But she quickly pushed away her thoughts of hope. Korra wouldn’t be here for a friendly meeting, she probably had another crazy invention idea to deal with people being angry about the spirit portals again. It would be the third time this week.

“Come in!”

With her head down, Asami couldn’t watch Korra walk in, but she heard the avatar quietly close the door behind her.

Looking up, Asami was surprised to see Korra's usual forward attitude suppressed. Her eyes were flitting around the room, hands clasped together at her waist. She appeared almost. . . timid.

“What can I do for you, o' legendary Avatar Korra?” Asami joked a bit, hoping to raise the woman’s mood.

Korra grinned, the title seemed to do the trick, and she strode forward planting a hand on Asami's desk.

“You’re coming with me. Downtown. Right now.”

Asami sat back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest. The sweat in her elbows stuck to her sleeves uncomfortably. She pursed her lips in defiance.

“Why?”

“Because I heard you haven’t eaten. . .and uh, I thought you’d like some company.” Korra's ocean blue eyes glittered happily. She knew Asami wouldn’t resist.

But despite the emptiness of her stomach, Asami's first response was to resist.

“And if I say no?”

“Oh.” Korra’s eyes fell, “Well I thought you’d be hungry, and I know you’re caught up in your work and I figured it’d be fun and well. . uh” She itched the side of her neck, nervousness creeping up her spine, “I thought you’d enjoy a break and a nice lunch and maybe some time to relax but if you don’t want to—”

Asami’s eyes glinted, it was cute seeing the headstrong Avatar nervous, but she had her fun.

“Oh, shut up Korra. I’ll be out in two minutes.”

Korra’s entire demeanor changed again and she grinned from ear to ear, “Really? Okay! I have Naga sitting downstairs!” She nearly skipped out the door, only pausing to give Asami’s assistant a thumbs up as it clicked shut.

Asami shook her head, only now would Korra timely arrive to be her savior. Half the time the woman was fighting street thugs for the police and the other half she was spending with Tenzin's kids at Air Temple Island. Asami had no idea where the girl’s head was at, even after traveling to the Spirit World with her. There they had shared a kiss, but even then, it hadn’t developed past anything.

It had been two months since Korra and her shared anything closer than a quick hug and yet developing a deeper connection with her was always on Asami’s mind. That is, if her constant meetings and business ordeals weren’t stressing her out to no end.

Her thoughts drifted to her father, imagining how much easier it would be to run the company if Hiroshi had given her the proper training. She was almost bitter, but it was closer to sadness. She knew she was still upset over his death, and she knew her frustration with him was rooted in her own frustration with herself. Her own inability to solve a problem. An easy problem like breaking into a stupid platinum robot.

She shook her head, that was enough thinking about it for the day. It seemed almost everything about the company reminded her of her father. Which was ironic to consider because it was literally his company.

After packing up the loose things on her desk, Asami made her way downstairs to see Korra frantically pulling Naga away from the bellman’s arm.

She rushed over to the commotion, realizing that the man had his arm halfway down the polar bear dog’s mouth.

“Korra! What’s going on?!” Asami grabbed for purchase on Naga's maw.

“I don’t—” Korra strained, alarmed that Asami had to catch the embarrassing act, “—know! I came down here and your doorman had his stupid arm in Naga’s mouth!”

Asami and Korra managed to open Naga’s mouth wide enough for the man to pull his arm out, covered in polar bear dog saliva.

“Your stupid dog just ate my turkey duck leg!” He flailed his hand around, flinging off the saliva, “I just bought that too!”

Korra frowned, turning to Naga. The polar bear dog got the message and lied down, paws covering her muzzle.

“Mhm, yeah that’s why you shoved your whole arm down her throat.” She whirled on the bellman, striking a finger at his face, “Naga would never take food I didn’t give to her!” She exclaimed.

Asami had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing, so she used her other arm to grab Korra’s and tug her away.

“Sorry Li Ten, you can clean up in the bathrooms and I’ll personally fund your next turkey duck leg.” She couldn’t help a giggle that escaped her, “Come on Korra, let’s take Naga outside.”

She dragged Korra, followed by Naga, outside the Future Industries building.

“I bet you’re not even allowed to eat on the job!” Korra yelled as the double doors shut behind them.

“Spirits, Korra!” Asami laughed, “You can’t go around making enemies of my bellmen, they’ll never let you back in!”

“That man…” Korra huffed, stealing a glance at Asami’s grin with a sparkle in her eye, “...some nerve shoving his arm down Naga’s throat…”

“Some nerve of Naga’s to take his turkey duck leg.” She shook her head, looking at Naga. The polar bear dog looked totally normal, tail wagging and tongue lopping out of her mouth like she was ready for another adventure.

“Oh yeah, I mean, she hasn’t eaten lunch yet either I suppose.”

Asami looked over to Korra and they met each other’s eyes.

“So, about that lunch? Is this a date? Where are you taking me?” She asked without so much as a pause between each question.

“Uh, yeah, that.” Korra seemed shocked at the mention of a date, to Asami’s disappointment.

“I was planning to go to my favorite noodle shop downtown, since Pema's cooking has been getting a little too vegetarian. But if you want to suggest someplace to eat, I’m all for it!”

Asami tried not to get upset over Korra not addressing it as a date, but she had her own idea to make the day more intimate. _Here goes nothing._

“How about we stop by my estate?”

“Do you need to pick something up or. . .” Korra leaned on her heavy polar bear dog.

“How about I fix us something?” She suggested, feeling sweat drip down the middle of her back. _And get something cooler to wear in this heat_.

“Okay!” Korra hopped up onto Naga and reached out a hand for Asami. Asami dismissed the help and leapt her way up Naga’s side, refusing to sit behind Korra as she always did.

Korra’s body momentarily stiffened behind her before relaxing against Asami’s back.

“Comfortable?” Her voice came out softly, breath grazing over Asami’s neck.

To Asami’s surprise, it wasn’t Korra’s breath that gave her goosebumps, but the proximity of the words themselves.

“Yes.” She gasped, barely capable of keeping herself from sighing in content. Or was it enticement?

Korra’s strong arms wrapped around Asami’s frame, gripping the handles on the seat. She had to scoot closer to fit on the saddle, and to Asami’s satisfaction, that meant closing the distance between her hips and Asami’s backside.

“Go Naga, Asami’s place.” She commanded, churning her feet against the sides of Naga’s back.

Asami had to hold onto something, and normally she’d take the sides of the saddle or wrap her arms around Korra’s back, but this time she felt inclined to push Korra a little further with her implications.

Her hands closed around Korra’s on the handles. Naga took off fast initially and she had to hold on with all the force in her grip, but as the polar bear dog fell into a natural stride, Asami could focus on all the grooves and smoothness of Korra’s hands.

She let her fingers slip in between Korra’s, feeling the soft webbing between her knuckles before sliding over her fingertips. The palms of her hands massaged the backs of Korra’s hands ever so slightly every time Naga took another step.

Asami felt so safe, wrapped in the strong sinews of Korra’s forearms and biceps, her back held tightly against the woman’s breast. Every so often, Korra’s breath would hitch against her neck, and goosebumps would race down her back, flooding her body, even her legs, with an energy she hadn’t felt in a _while_.

Naga slowed as they approached the Sato Estate and Asami was slightly upset that the ride didn’t last longer. As she slid off Naga, she turned to Korra, who was staring at her with some exquisite expression

“You okay?” Asami lifted one eyebrow and reached out a hand to Korra.

Korra’s swallow was audible, and as she stepped off the polar bear dog, her palms were sweatier than Asami’s entire body under leather in the summer heat.

“Yeah, thanks.” She quickly wiped her hands on her thighs, smirking, “You should sit in front more often.”

Asami almost winked, but smiled instead, “I always wondered why you never let me.”

Korra gave the heiress a grin before the estate caught her eye, “Wow.” She whistled, “You really cleaned up the place, haven’t you?”

“That’s just the front door, Korra, and you haven’t seen the place in what, two months?” Asami frowned. Two months ago, they had gone on their venture to the spirit portal. It had been two months since Korra left her here on the doorstep, refusing to come inside after a long three days of trudging through the spirit wilds and evading angry beings. The night filtered through her mind, another memory she’d unwillingly folded into the racks of her brain.

_It was rainy that evening. Korra and Asami were exiting a taxi, both covered head to foot in sweat and mud. Although Korra had bended much of what was on them off, she couldn’t seem to remove the feeling of grime that layered Asami’s skin._

_“Want to come inside and freshen up before going back to the island?” Asami had suggested._

_“Uh, actually I think I have some business to take care of down at the police station. Lin’s gonna have a fit if she found out I was in the spirit world this whole time. . .” Korra had said, evading Asami’s gaze._

_“Okay, no worries.” Asami had grown comfortable with the young woman the past few days and she didn’t notice herself reaching for Korra’s hand, pulling them closer to give her a kiss goodbye._

_But Korra had pulled away, her hands filtering through her hair, which was now soaked in the rain._

_Asami had taken a step back, apologetic._ _Was she moving too fast?_

_“Sorry.” Korra had bent the water in the air absent-mindedly, “I’m just trying to figure this out. You’re amazing Asami, truly, I just need to think about. . .everything.”_

_“Of course.” Asami had smiled to hide her disappointment, “I understand. I’ve never really dated a woman before either, if I’m being too fast it’s alright, we can take this slow.” Despite being sure of her feelings for Korra, she respected that Korra was new to it too. If they were going to work out, both had to be comfortable with it._

_“No, that’s not. . .” She had shaken her head, “You’re perfect for me, there’s no doubt that I want to continue being with you, but right now is not a good time.”_

_“Oh.” Asami had struggled to wrap her head around exactly what Korra meant, “Okay.”_

_“The last few days were great, honestly.” Korra had given her a small smile, “But I got to go tonight.”_

_Asami watched the woman of her dreams hop right back into a cab, not a glance behind her, and drive away into the stormy night._

_The entire night Asami spent her time trying to get ready for bed, half expecting Korra to burst back into the house, half expecting Korra to call her and wish her a good night. But neither came. She fell asleep without throwing her clothes in the wash, realizing that even if they were soaked, they might still smell of Korra when they dried._

_It had been hard falling asleep. The night before, Korra had earth-bent a tent and made them a fire in the spirit world before they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms._

_Tonight there was no warm fire. Tonight she was alone at the estate. Tonight there was no Korra to wrap her arms around, or to hold her. It was just Asami tossing and turning in her queen-sized butterfly silk-sheeted bed._

_Even the next day she didn’t contact Asami. Or the next. It was three days before Asami got word of Korra and when she did, it was Bolin mentioning how he and Korra went out for dinner to talk about how he was going to propose to Opal._

Asami blinked away the memory and saw Korra’s eyes searching her for help with what to say.

She looked away from Korra, not wanting to give her any assistance. _You figure this out on your own, Avatar, you did this to yourself._ Asami led them inside instead, noticing that Korra was still silent as they made their way through the halls. _She’s got some nerve, not even recognizing how she hurt me and going into my house after suggesting a date?_ Asami corrected herself, it wasn’t a date. Korra never confirmed it was a date. _Am I forcing a relationship onto this woman? Is it right for me to make us a thing after she worked so hard to clear the subject the past two months?_

Words finally came out of Korra’s mouth. It had been almost two minutes of silence between them.

“I know I’ve been pestering you about plans for the spirit portal.”

“And not addressing the spirit vacation we went on in the first place?” Asami’s words cut through Korra’s like earth bent through air.

Korra visibly winced, but continued, “Asami, I never meant to hurt you. I’ve just been confused.”

“About what? About the feelings you very clearly were okay with expressing towards me in the spirit world, but very clearly were _not_ okay expressing towards me in this world?” Asami spun on her heel, stopping them both in their tracks.

Korra nearly ran into her, standing stiff with her hands folded over her chest.

“Asami, I’ve never considered what effect it would have on. . .” She uncrossed her arms, “. . . look I’m the Avatar, and just as Aang had trouble with killing someone when other Avatars clearly held no remorse killing someone, _I’m_ having trouble changing what’s happening in the world too. I don’t know what people will think if I came out with you as my girlfriend, let alone what—"

“What’s happening in the world?” Asami got closer to Korra’s face, finally noticing the dark circles that traced under the shorter woman’s eyes, “What about what’s happening in your world? In my world?” _I can’t believe she compared killing someone to dating a woman._ “What if you _are_ my world?” _Jesus, I can’t_ _believe I just said that._ She couldn’t help the tears that built behind her eyes, “Korra, I can’t believe you’d just ignore me, ignore _everything_ that happened between us for two months! I always thought you were the kind of person who’d address your problems and if I was such a big issue for you, why would you push me away?”

“Asami.” Korra’s frown turned concerned, “You’re just as amazing to me as everything, if not more amazing than everything in my world. But something happened before we left for the spirit portal.”

“Something happened?” Asami shook her head.

“My parents had sent me a letter. Straight from the south pole.” Korra cleared her throat, “The letter said, _'Come home soon, Korra, we need to discuss your betrothal._ ’”


	2. Long-Awaited Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra must explain herself

“What do you mean, your betrothal?” Asami’s expression looked angrier and angrier by the minute, Korra wondered how she hadn’t been slapped yet.

“I flew to the South Pole that next morning. My parents greeted me as soon as I landed and led me to a man there named Kuruk. Apparently he was a descendent of the last water tribe Avatar and his family was very powerful in the Northern Water Tribe. His father was second in line for chieftain if the twins stepped down and he claimed I couldn’t find anyone in Republic City suited to be my. . .mate. He would pay my parents a hefty amount to go live with us in the Northern Tribe if I went through with marrying him. So, my parents were going to be on board with it if I said yes.”

Her eyes widened, “Korra, you didn’t—”

“No. I’m not marrying that traditional bastard. He made me a betrothal necklace that looked like a ball and chain. He even said I’d be his 'best mate yet’ as if he already had one.”

Asami gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, “Oh my spirits, what kind of—”

“Asami, there’s a lot I need to talk to you about.” Korra shook her head, “But first, let’s make some food. I promise I’ll explain everything over lunch.”

Her anger diffused by curiosity, Asami led them to the kitchen and started ordering Korra around the room. She seemed back to her usual busy self, occupied by a determination to create everything perfectly. And Korra was grateful for it, fearing the news she’d have to deliver soon, but embracing the peace that came with being around Asami's focus.

The two of them moved fluidly, Korra bending more fire on the pots and Asami deftly weaving around her to grab ingredients. Ever so often Asami would stand at the stove and take Korra’s hand briefly to squeeze it before continuing to stir or get occupied by something else.

In about twenty minutes, the two had concocted a mean moose-lion meat stew and Korra was ready to chow down on some much-needed protein.

“We can sit at the bar if you’d like, or move to the dining table, it’s your choice.” Asami offered Korra, holding out a bowl of steamy deliciousness.

Korra's stomach groaned and she settled for the dining table, considering that it was cooler in a room where there hadn’t been a fire brewing.

“Speaking of hot,” Asami pulled at the collar of her jacket, “Let me change out of this real quick, I’ll be back in a second.”

Korra was alone to her thoughts as Asami scurried away. _How am I supposed to tell her about the water tribes' secret? Is she going to know how to respond? “Oh, by the way, when I turn 20, I’ll turn into a crazy sex machine that may or may not try to bite you, has monthly ruts where all I’ll want to do is put my cock somewhere for the next 24 hours and it’ll never stop until I turn 45?” For all I know, I could be an omega, and I’ll never be completely attracted to her while she doesn’t have a cock to rut in me whenever I have my heat?_

Korra’s thoughts were interrupted by Asami bustling into the dining room in a thin green blouse. It was tight at the shoulders and loose down the front, exposing a lot of skin on her chest and a very nice view down her shirt. It took her a moment, but the Avatar pried her eyes away to flash her a grin.

“You look nice.”

And truly, she did. Her features were well defined in a full face of make-up, no doubt she had done it on the way to work this morning. Asami’s lips were still scarlet red against her pale complexion and her dazzling emerald eyes caught Korra’s gaze as she walked to her seat.

“Thanks, I was in that jacket all day.”

“Why didn’t you take it off earlier? It’s been hot since 10am.” Korra wondered, refusing to bring attention to herself.

“That was all I was wearing today, Korra. I had nothing underneath.” She met Korra’s eyes, plump maroon lips pursing to see her reaction.

“Oh!” _That entire time I held her on the way here, there was only leather between my biceps and her breasts?!_ Korra felt a heat drift between her legs just as it had on the ride over, being pressed to Asami’s backside for so long. She decided that her own situation had to be addressed now.

“So, tell me what you’ve been needing to say, Korra.” Asami looked like she was suppressing a smirk, her eyes casting down at the bowl in front of her.

“Asami, things are really different in the water tribes.” Korra cleared her throat, seeing the counter brewing in Asami’s face, “Physically. And relationship-wise. We have this weird bubble around it, which is why you don’t see a lot of people marrying into the water tribes. It’s kind of a secret we keep from the rest of the world.”

Now Asami was interested. At the word _secret_ , she leaned forward and lost her attention for the food.

“Someone born from two water tribe parents. . er. . or one, I think it’s in the genetics so someone with the gene as a grandparent could also pass it onto a grandchild without—okay, I’ll skip that. Either way, around the age of 20, someone with the gene will either develop as one of three _mating_ types.” Korra struggled with the word, knowing how primal and animalistic the word may sound to anyone not from the tribes.

“Either you become an alpha, an omega, or a beta.” Korra stared down at her soup, realizing she’d lost her appetite. “A beta is someone pretty normal, like anyone from earth kingdom or fire nation descent. They don’t have uh, heats or ruts. They don’t feel strong attraction to either alphas or omegas, but they can sense it, like the sexual pull of scents and such.”

“Wait, the mating types are sexual-based?” Asami cut her off, color rising to her cheeks.

“Yeah.” Korra choked it out, “It’s called presenting. Depending on what type you develop.”

“Oh. Okay.” Her voice sounded kinda small.

“So, uh, alphas are like the more masculine, overbearing kind of type. They go into ruts. . .where once a month or so they have a strong sense to. . . breed. And they can overpower a lot of scents and pull in omegas that suit them to dissolve the need.” Korra stopped, feeling her mouth dry up.

She didn’t want to talk about omegas, because becoming an omega would bode the worst for their relationship. So instead she inhaled a mouthful of soup and her eyes bugged out of their sockets just trying to get it down.

Asami didn’t speak for a while, thinking on it.

Korra kept stuffing food into her mouth.

“So, what about the third one, what’d you say it was, omega?”

She chewed what was in her mouth before replying. _Spirits how do I phrase this?_

“Omegas are the pairing to alphas. They’re just as rare, if not rarer than alphas. They are more passive than alphas, but not during heats. During a heat, they go into a painful period where they experience a lot of sexual need. If not met, it hurts too much to do basically anything. They literally require an alpha or a male beta to put them out of their misery, aka by having sex. They give off really strong pheromones and if they’re not in a locked room, any alpha nearby or horny beta wouldn’t be able to resist giving in to helping an omega during heat.” Korra searched Asami’s eyes for purchase of understanding.

“The point of mating-type pairings is that they form really strong bonds. When they mate, they share a connection, a bite, that emotionally and physically connects them to each other. They pair for life, the alpha knowing that they have a loyal omega by their side until they die, and the omega knowing that they have an alpha to . . .take care of them until they die.”

“Wait, so when Kuruk mentioned you’d not find a mate in Republic City. . .” Asami wondered, looking concerned.

“He meant as an alpha, he’d take me as a mate if I proved to be an omega by the time I turned 20.” Korra frowned at Asami, “But I haven’t shown signs of any of them yet, and I’m already 21 so I assume I’m a late bloomer.”

“Do you mind if I ask a few more questions?” Asami asked, stirring her soup nervously.

“No not at all.” She wanted Asami to be as comfortable as possible with the subject anyway.

“You said omegas know alphas will ‘take care of them’ and Kuruk gave you a 'ball and chain' betrothal necklace, then are some relationships like ownership?”

“Yeah.” Korra sighed, she knew it’d have to be explained somehow, “More traditional Alphas want their omegas to do exactly as they say. It makes them feel more powerful, the strongest of alphas mentally are more dominant in the relationship, telling omegas what to do, controlling their emotions, forcing weak-minded omegas into almost slaving sex-work for them. I think Kuruk only wants the satisfaction of having an Avatar omega to control. He wants everyone to know that he’s such a powerful alpha, that he can control the Avatar.”

“That’s terrible! How can any relationship work with one side being brainwashed by-by pheromones of all things!” Asami exclaimed, “How could your parents agree to that?”

“They didn’t.”

“But you said—”

“My parents could have said yes, and I’d have to obey my father, as my sire, and do what they say. But they gave me the choice because they knew I have a duty to the rest of the world as the Avatar.”

“So why are you so nervous to tell me this?”

Korra looked up at Asami, shocked. _How could she_ not _be nervous?_

Almost as if she could read Korra’s mind, she responded.

“Because I know you dumb-dumb.” A smile glittered up to her eyes, “I’m not worried about you becoming a beta or an omega, Korra. I know how I feel about you and that’d never change.”

“But if I’m an omega, I’d never get the full satisfaction from you because you wouldn’t be—”

“Oh, Korra, you don’t know what I can do in bed do you?” Asami grinned.

Korra was speechless.

“I like you for who you are and what you do. You’re beautiful and inspiring and so goddamn amazing I can’t believe I let Mako kiss you before I got to. You know whatever happens to you physically or emotionally, I will always be in awe of your mind. Your personality, who you are. What happens to you sexually won’t change how I feel about you, Korra. We haven’t even been very sexual, so how would I know how to feel differently about you?”

She grinned sheepishly, “Yeah, well, that’s why I’ve been kind of hiding from you this whole time. I was afraid you’d get umm. . .too sexual with me and I’d develop as an omega and then you wouldn’t be good enough for my sex drive.”

Asami’s laugh was like smelling an egg custard tart in the breeze.

“Korra, why are you so worried? You’re not the traditional type and even then, the worst that could happen is that you have a monthly sex drive.” Asami said pointedly.

Her nervousness faded as Asami grew more comfortable with the topic. Maybe things wouldn’t turn out bad.

“I’m worried because it’s not normal for people here in the city. For all I know I could sprout a penis while we’re making out and then _that’d_ be an interesting conversation.” Korra started laughing too.

But at her words, Asami dropped her spoon straight into her bowl of soup.

“You could sprout a WHAT?”


	3. Rekindling the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally. . .nvm i won't say it. Not spoiling ;)

Asami was able to get over the fact that Korra could be an alpha only when she explained that it was rare for women to be one. She was shocked, nonetheless, but it was reassuring hearing that it was also rare.

She meant what she had said: that she liked Korra for who she was and how she acted. Normally when you like women, however, you usually don’t expect them to have testosterone-like emotions and a penis suddenly growing from their crotch.

But either way, the two moved on from the conversation to talk about what was happening in their lives. Korra explained to her how she had encouraged Bolin to “go for it” and ask for Opal’s hand in marriage. She also stood with the metal benders around the spirit portal at times to prevent too many tourists from entering the portal, and often gave aid when people got lost inside.

Asami explained how things were going with her new business advisors and company investors. They all wanted something big other than airships, so she mentioned commercial planes and they went wild with impossible ideas like a worldwide air company.

“I mentioned that having a monopoly might get me sued if my company got any bigger and they _laughed_ like it was a joke.” Asami was shaking her head, grinning, “those idiots don’t know the first thing about keeping a company from being boycotted.”

Korra nodded and laughed when necessary, not knowing half of what she was saying, but trying her best to understand.

“So, speaking of my company, it’s nearly four o'clock. I should be heading back.” Asami glanced at the time, stress returning to her senses.

Korra stood, scooping up their bowls.

“I’ll clean up, how about you go get ready?” She helped Asami out of her chair and the older woman glanced at her navel as the movement pulled up her shirt.

Asami sighed gratefully. It was so good having Korra back. Bring able to chat with her about simple things and still retain what connection they had before. Things were almost back to normal. . .

She turned to step away from the table when Korra took her wrist, stopping her from moving away.

Asami turned, questioning, and saw the dark skinned woman only inches away, her eyes trained on her own face. Her eyes fell to Asami’s lips.

She hesitated, knowing that this was Korra’s sign of permission. The other woman was asking to kiss her, asking for her apology to be accepted. Asami gazed deep into the bender’s eyes and found those beautiful pools of sapphire hopeful and full of happiness.

She leaned forward and their lips met. Stars flickered behind Asami’s eyes. Electricity was filling her veins. It felt like their first kiss again, her heart skipping a beat at Korra’s tenacity. At first it was just the surface of their lips, tentative.

And then a torrent of longing stretched through her core. Asami instinctively reached out and pulled the Avatar closer.

Hands filtered through the shorter woman’s hair. She found grip in the soft locks and kept their lips pressed together. Asami’s body folded against Korra’s, their hips connecting like a fire ablaze between them. One of Korra’s hands grasped Asami by the hip. The touch shot straight to her core. Her hands were strong, but not rough, and she pushed Asami’s back to the table.

Korra’s tongue swiped across Asami’s lips and the heiress granted permission again. Their tongues played for dominance like a sort of dance between them. Then the bowls were back on the table. And Korra’s other hand found a spot right below Asami’s breast, fingertips grazing what Asami wanted her to touch. She felt like she belonged. Under Korra’s hands. She lifted a leg up, wrapping it around the Avatar's waist. Korra’s hand pulled around the slimmer woman, pressing them closer, and she leaned forward, forcing Asami to lean back on the table.

Asami pulled from the kiss, gulping in air. Korra’s eyes were dark with lust, her other hand snaked down to Asami’s backside and held firm.

“Korra. . .” Asami moaned. It had been so long since she felt the strength of those perfect hands.

“You okay?” Korra’s smile was an ocean washing over her. Her eyes weren’t full of lust, but longing. Belonging. Comfort. Openness. Love.

Asami realized what a compromising position she was in and blushed bright red. She had her back on the table with Korra between her legs. One hand gripped her backside and while other lightly grazed over the softness below her breast. The thought sent her mind in a frenzy.

She sat up, pulling Korra back in for another kiss, but a much shorter one.

When she pulled away, she was still breathless.

“I do need to get back to work sometime. I can’t have the Avatar keeping me on my back all day.” Asami grinned, her forehead pressing into Korra’s.

Korra’s eyes were the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen. The purest blue, like the ocean out by the reef. Clear enough to see the mix of colors under, but blue enough to see the ocean itself.

“You are worth spending a million years with, Asami Sato.”

Her heart skipped at beat at the sound of her own name. It was just the way Korra said it, almost brazen as it crossed her tongue. The feeling of her voice vibrating through Korra’s chest against her own made her want to forget all her responsibilities. She nuzzled her face into the crook of the Avatar’s neck, kissing where her lips touched.

It was all cut short by a phone ringing in the front room.

“Can it wait?” Korra whined, not moving her hand off Asami’s backside, nor her other arm keeping them close.

Asami grinned, kissing the darker woman on the nose before wriggling her way out of her grasp.

“Sorry, duty calls!” She tossed over her shoulder, shooting Korra a sultry look as she did it, “Who knows, it could be your destiny calling to tell you that you’re mine, Korra.”

But when she picked up the phone, the voice on the other side was not destiny, it was her assistant. Apparently, she had twenty-one missed calls and one very angry bellman requesting money for a “new leg to eat”.

She sighed, _twenty two years old and I’m already making twenty two enemies of the company._

“I’ll be cleaning up!” Korra called from the kitchen. “Want me to lock the door behind you?”

Asami winced when Korra’s call was followed by a loud crash.

“No, you can come out with me, give me a ride back.”

Asami muttered to herself about the dangers of an Avatar in the kitchen and strode to the bathroom to get herself ready for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw i'm getting there


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra resolves her feelings over having to break the news with Asami and the two propose to accept whatever happens in the end.

That evening Asami appeared on Air Temple Island, knocking at her door.

“Kwon’s cuisine?” She lifted a to-go bag.

“You’re perfect.” Korra’s eyes brightened. How she always knew what was on Korra’s mind stupefied her. Although, food wasn’t hard to guess.

They sat on the floor of her room despite there being a table and a bed that they could sit on otherwise. Tucking her legs under her, Korra immediately started wolfing down the noodles.

“I hope I got what you wanted; I know you like water tribe food.” Asami grinned like she had struck gold, “I was hoping to talk to you a little bit more today.”

Korra’s eyes snuck a peek from behind the bowl. Asami was looking at her with an odd hope. She set down the bowl, wiping her face off before clearing her throat.

“About. . .?”

“Your culture.” Asami took a sip of her water, not touching the food.

This wasn’t exactly how she imagined an evening with Asami would go.

“I thought I knew everything about you. And especially after visiting your tribe a couple years ago, I would have assumed to pick up on everything. I’m surprised there’s an entirely different culture down there outside of the one I got to see. I’d like to know more.”

There it was again, that look. Korra stammered over her words, unsure of where to start. It was best to tell her everything, but exactly what _everything_ meant she didn’t know.

“What would you like to know?” Korra asked, extending her palms, “I’m an open book for you.”

“Well, there was talk of pairings. . .” Asami swallowed to hide her blush, “I was wondering how exactly someone like yo—of your origin, would pair with someone who wasn’t.”

“It’s not exactly down to a science.” Korra ran her hands through her hair, “It’s more like finding the _one_. As if someone’s scent would call to you and you would respond. . .emotionally and physically.”

“So how could you know if someone were your _mate_ without presenting yet?”

“I, uh, well. I don’t know. But it’s like how the rest of the world does it, I suppose. They find someone that clicks with them and they move on it.” She frowned into her bowl, “Just because I haven’t presented doesn’t mean I can’t feel the emotions deep inside me.”

“Of course not.” Asami gave her a winning beam, but it was tinged with doubt, “I just don’t want you to . . .”

“Asami, I would never regret being with you. Even if you aren’t my natural pairing when I find out, that doesn’t mean I’d leave you.” She reached forward and took the older woman’s hand, “When I wanted to talk about who I might become, I meant it. I gave a lot of thought to it after knowing you all these years, growing closer to you, and especially after going into the spirit world with you. I’ve never felt more attached to someone in my life.”

Her words seemed to wash all the doubt from Asami’s mind. The heiress glanced up at her behind her sweeping hair and squeezed Korra’s hand tight.

“You don’t know how much that means to me. Hearing that from you.” Her eyes trailed down Korra’s face, lingering on her lips, “Seeing it come out of your mouth. I’ve never wanted. . .”

“Never wanted what?”

“I’ve never wanted to be this close to anyone. Before, with my father.” Her breath hitched, “I didn’t start opening up to him until after he worked with me to stop Kuvira. I was afraid I’d lose someone else. And when you were gone those three years, it took so much out of me. I didn’t realize how much I wanted to be with you until you were gone.”

“Asami. I’m so sorry I left you like that. I was just stuck in my own head for so long. Hating who I was, what I wasn’t. What I had become.” Korra shook her head, “I wasn’t myself. I thought you were all better without me dragging you down.”

She hung her head, tears welling behind her lids. Flashes of memories arched her thoughts. Straining to walk. Being demolished by some lowly earth-bender in the pits. Even Toph telling her she was the worst Avatar she’d met. Korra didn’t deserve to have Asami’s compassion, but some part of her knew it was good for her. In her mind’s eye she saw Asami in the spirit world with her, eyes dancing with excitement after they’d escaped an angry spirit. The way her gaze lingered over her own with such awe and amazement. The thought brightened the young Avatar, and she smiled down at her noodles.

Asami leaned forward and took Korra in her arms. Even though they were awkwardly bent over the bowls between them, her embrace was warm and comforting.

“I’d never want you to feel that way. You’re amazing and perfect in your own way, Korra. Even as the Avatar, you can’t push me away when you don’t feel like yourself. I’ll always be here. Always.”

She tucked her hair behind an ear, lifting an arm to gently caress Asami’s cheek. Korra gently pushed the woman away but held her close enough to see into her eyes.

The two shared a kiss. It was short and sweet, and Korra felt all the compassion and love she deserved blossom from Asami’s console.

“Thank you, Asami.” She said as they parted.

Korra thought confiding in Asami was the best idea she’d had in two months. Sure, she was off every morning to go search the spirit world for another person wandering inside out of curiosity, but the thought of returning to Asami made every day bearable.

It was like a weight had been lifted off her back. The weight of who she was and who she’d turn out to be was no longer a secret to the most important person in her life.

In fact, today was going to be her best day yet. She already felt it. After spending dinner with Asami the night before, the spirits were skipping and playing all around her, reflecting exactly as she felt.

Tonight was Asami’s big product reveal. Apparently, she had already told Korra what it was, but Korra being the worst listener in the world when it came to business, had no idea what it was.

She had to stop by a store today to pick up a new outfit, one that wasn’t her usual pelt skirt-thing and water tribe tank.

Immediately after dropping off the latest lost tourist, she let Mako know what’d she be doing and took off on Naga.

The road laden with vines led her to a small shop adorned with mannequins in suits and dresses. The suits in the window all had fabrics with inlaid colors to represent the four nations, or even browns and yellows if you wanted to be particular. The dresses were solid colors with different styles of necklines, some glittering, some thin, some nonexistent as if your breasts could even hold such a heavy fabric up?

“You look interested in one of our halter-tops!” A short ghostly woman came out.

Korra was surprised to see that the woman wasn’t a ghost, she just had no teeth and seemed to have gotten used to smiling with teeth. Now when she smiled it was just a gaping hole into her mouth and right down her throat. Still pretty ghoul-ly if you asked Korra.

“Oh, no thank you ma’am.” Korra put on her best smile, “I was wondering if you could model a dress after something like what I’m wearing?”

“Hmmm.” The old lady grabbed her roughly by the wrist and yanked her inside.

“Oh!” Korra had no choice but to follow the oddly strong old woman into the back of the store.

She started measuring Korra’s arms and legs. Wrapped a string around her waist and then her ¿head? before shouting orders across the building.

Three translucent blobs that could have been mistaken for pigs came tromping out of the back room. They started squealing at a high pitch that made Korra’s ears ache.

“Ah stop it ya lazy spirits! Go make this nice woman a dress and I’ll fix you some plum-orange pudding.” The old lady barked.

The three of them rolled away, their feet disappearing into their bodies.

“Those are spirits working in your store?” Korra was amazed. How the old woman managed to bribe spirits was beyond her. Let alone get them to work for her.

“Those lazy piglets do anything for the slightest plum food, eventually they’ll realize I’m just going to die, and they’ll have to get their plums somewhere else. But for now, excellent weavers!”

Korra couldn’t grasp how the spirits could possibly hold a piece of thread, but before she could wrap her mind around it, they emerged again with a whole dress draped around them.

Korra tried on the dress and paid the older woman.

Tonight would be amazing. Asami was in for a pleasant surprise.


	5. Presenting at the Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets heated at the presentation, but why? And will she finally present?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly as Asami imagined.

Asami wondered what was taking Korra so long. She’d arrived at the Sato Estate thirty minutes ago in her usual garb, looking gorgeous as ever. But she claimed to be carrying a dress and a pair of shoes in the tiny bag she had, so Asami decided to retouch her makeup while the Avatar changed.

It had been thirty minutes and Korra was yet to reappear.

“Korra!” Asami rapped on the door to her own bedroom, having given Korra the room to change in.

“You can come in.”

Asami slid open the door to a defeated Avatar slumped over on her bed.

“What’s wrong?” She glanced around, spotting a blue dress draped over the end of her bed, but not on Korra. “Why haven’t you changed?”

“I can’t wear it.”

“What do you mean?” Asami walked over to Korra, placing a soft hand on the woman’s shoulder, “Have you tried it on yet?”

“Yeah, I had it on for a bit.” Korra dejectedly glanced at the dress, “I just couldn’t walk out of your room with it on.”

“So, you sat in here for thirty minutes?” Asami shook her head, _that’s what happens when you only wear the same outfit for a long time_.

“Try it on for me.” She saw the doubt in Korra’s eyes and added, “please?”

“Okay but turn around.” Korra didn’t look excited at all.

Asami had to admit she was tempted, hearing the clothes being torn off the strong Avatar. How her hands enjoyed tracing the lines of the woman’s muscles and the shape in her arms.

“Alright, you can look.”

Asami turned around and gasped.

The dress was beautiful, a deep blue almost identical to her eyes. One shoulder was exposed, letting the neckline dip right above her left breast as it sloped up over her right collarbone. The collar was a thin white fabric that faded from white to light blue to the deep blue of the rest of the dress. The other shoulder was sleeveless as the rest of the dress tightly hugged her frame and loosened past her kneecaps.

“You look gorgeous.” Asami’s eyes glittered, struggling to pry away from the exposure of her neckline.

“I do?” Korra glanced down at herself to look right back up at Asami. “If it wasn’t your event, I’d tear _your_ dress off right now myself.”

Asami blushed red so deep you could see it through her foundation. It was true she had tried to look alluring tonight, but professional, nonetheless. The collar of her dress was a loose turtleneck so loose it bunched down her neck and fell down her front, exposing the middle of her collarbone. But other than that, it was simply another deep maroon dress she had kept in her closet for business reveals.

“It’s just a simple dress, Korra, but you look fantastic.”

Korra couldn’t help to blush back, and she stepped closer to Asami to peck her on the lips. Pulling away quickly she winked.

“Don’t wanna mess up perfection.”

They would be the best-looking pair of women in the room, and they’d be dating each other. That satisfaction brought a grin to Asami’s lips.

Finding their way to the event was easy, but seeing as Asami wanted to drive herself, finding parking was difficult. She cursed and banged on the front of the steering wheel more times that she wanted to admit.

Finally, after they parked, Korra came up with a good quip.

“You should put like a horn on that or something to get people to notice you.”

Asami considered it for a second and then snapped her fingers.

“I should put some hairspray on the top of the car, and I could press a button to spray it and light it on fire at the same time. That’d get someone’s attention!”

Korra chuckled in what Asami hoped was admiration for the idea.

They found their seats in the town hall. Asami was seated close to the front of the room so she could stand and present, to what looked like Korra’s discomfort being so visible in a mass of people.

“Are you nervous?” Korra asked, metal bending a cup from one of the waitresses over to her so she could sip on whatever the contents were.

“No, I’ve done these a million times. This was the only thing my father actually taught me to do.” She muttered darkly.

Korra either didn’t pick up on her meaning or chose not to acknowledge it. Either way, they were given their actual drinks and the lights dimmed.

“Here today I welcome you, guests of Sato Industries and friends of invention!” Varrick was at the stage, his voice booming despite the microphone all the way in his mouth.

Asami winced at the feedback. She’d have to stand off to the side of the podium during the product reveal, she couldn’t have a loop like this when she spoke. Everyone’s ears would be bleeding before she even finished her name.

She was busy running through the cards in her lap, ignoring the feedback of Varrick's mic. His intro wasn't supposed to be talking this long anyway.

Korra’s hand found the top of her thigh and she smiled over at her, seeing the overhead light glint off the bender's eyes. She’d never get over that dopey grin Korra had for as long as she lived.

She felt herself getting warm at the Avatar's touch. It was probably just warm in the room, she said to herself, rustling through the cards again to make sure she didn’t stumble over any of the longer phrases.

Then suddenly she noticed why she was getting warmer.

Korra’s hand was slowly sliding up and down her thigh, each time getting deeper and deeper between her legs. She looked up at the Avatar, who’s eyes were stoically trained on Varrick, her expression almost bored. But Asami knew Korra better than that.

It was a shield. Korra was getting horny. She was getting turned on in the middle of Asami’s big presentation.

She let Korra’s hand slide down her thigh and back up one last time before placing her hand over hers to stop it. She gave Korra a long look, _not right now_. And moved Korra’s hand back to her own lap.

It was intoxicating to be wanted in the middle of a crowd, she had to admit. Where anyone could just glance over and see her, Asami Sato, owner of Future Industries, being fingered by the Avatar.

The thought sent her cheeks ablaze, and she thought she heard Korra’s breath hitch.

Varrick called out Asami’s name. She glanced over at Korra one last time, who gave her an encouraging nod despite her expression ridden with lust.

_What’s up with Korra, we’ve never done anything in public and now she wants to touch me right before I have a speech?_

“Bending. Magic, or myth? Many a time, non-benders find themselves awed and amazed by the feats that benders can accomplish. But to them, simply moving the elements is as easy as push and pull. But to me, it’s always been more than that.” She closed her eyes, her mind filling with the imagery of her notes. “Today I bring you the chance to bend the elements yourselves!”

Asami continued her speech after the pause for effect.

“Benders or not. . .” Her eyes trailed as her voice continued through the notecards.

Korra was in the audience, her mouth open. For a moment, Asami thought it was because the Avatar was amazed by the presentation. But as she continued, Korra’s eyes rolled back into her head for a click of a moment and her eyebrows furrowed in what looked like anguish.

Asami blinked and finished her sentence, picking right back up where she left off without hesitation.

“The new Sato Bender Interactive Museum will feature a way for anyone to feel what it’s like to bend the elements! Upon entry you will receive a metal band like this one here. . .”

She glanced over at Korra again, getting concerned. Was she really in pain?

Korra was staring down at her crotch like she just got bit by a monkey lemur, and then her eyes shot straight to Asami and widened bigger than the ocean.

_Did my girlfriend really just get bitten by a monkey lemur? Seriously?_

Asami finished her speech with a grin on her face. The crowd interrupted in applause and she waited three seconds before stepping off the stage.

Varrick picked up the mic right after her.

She hustled down the steps to Korra, who was now leaning against the back of the chair, her eyes on the ceiling.

“Korra!” Asami whispered angrily, “What’s going on with you, what happened?”

Her eyes seemed to register Asami and she grabbed her by the back of the neck.

“Take me to the bathroom.” She groaned huskily.

The move was so quick and Korra’s voice was so deep Asami thought she’d melt on the spot. But she kept her composure, feeling the guests' eyes on her back.

She looped her arm under Korra’s and helped her to her feet.

“You can’t walk?” She grimaced, seeing that a couple dozen people’s eyes turned.

“I can walk.” Korra gasped, but she stayed hunched over, so Asami had to carry most of her weight anyway. _Spirits, this woman weighs more than she looks_.

She slammed the bathroom door open and nearly chucked Korra inside, slamming it behind them.

“Talk, Korra, what’s going on?”

Korra seemed to regain her senses and flicked her eyes around the bathroom, checking to see if there were feet under the stalls. When she looked satisfied, she turned back to Asami.

“It came today, 'Sami, I don’t know why. I’m really sorry but it came today I couldn’t stop it.”

Asami set her hips, “What the fuck does that mean? Today was important for me. Am I supposed to know what was so important for you to start drooling during my presentation? What are you, on acid?”

Korra bit back a laugh and leaned herself against the sink, pointing at her crotch.

Asami was enraged, but she looked where Korra was pointing and lost all emotion she could have been holding onto. There was a massive bulge right between Korra’s legs.

“You’re. . .” She tried to meet Korra’s eyes and couldn’t pull her own away, “That’s uh. .” the word escaped her.

“That my dear Asami Sato, is my erection. I’m a female Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd end you guys off with a cliffhanger. I have more written but it'll have to wait a day or so bc it's five am here. I love yall for reading this!! Posting part six soon and I promise things will get ~steamy~


	6. Don't Blow the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert eyes emoji* Korra's pov on the whole situation, plus an added resolution. ;)

Korra knew there was something wrong when she started feeling stressed during the car ride. At first, she dismissed it as her own concern for her safety, but then she was getting mad alongside Asami as she huffed and puffed her way into a parking spot.

As they took their seats, the whole room seemed to close in on her. The walls got closer, the smells got stronger, and the heat built like she was thrown into a pit fire. She whipped a cup of water from the closest waitress with some quick metal bending, but even after chugging that she felt no different.

Looking down, Korra saw that she wasn’t sweating either, it was some intense heat she couldn’t control by regulating her body temperature as an air bender either.

_Am I going into heat?_ The thought snuck into her mind with dread. Anything but that.

She placed a hand on Asami for comfort, realizing she’d been so engrossed in herself that she’d forgotten their purpose for being there in the first place.

But when Asami met her eyes, she knew it wasn’t a heat.

Immediately she wanted the porcelain skinned woman on her knees, her face bobbing between her legs. _Bobbing?_ _Oh no_. Korra closed her eyes and stared at Varrick, possibly the worst looking mate someone could ask for. She had to get the image out of her head. Asami’s perfect red lips sliding over her cock, engulfing her length until she gagged on it. Korra would rip her hair back and throw her back down on it, letting Asami’s saliva coat her throbbing shaft until it disappeared entirely into her throat again.

Korra glanced down to see that Asami had placed her hand back into her lap. She hadn’t even noticed. She could feel her own senses tugging at Asami, and to her surprise, the poor girl’s skin flushed over. That couldn’t have been her fault, could it? Korra sucked in a hard breath, feeling the world constrict around her as Asami’s scent flooded her senses.

Asami stood up and looked at Korra.

It took all her willpower not to shove the maiden onto the table and take her from the back right then and there.

She blinked, and Asami was speaking at the podium.

Her dress was too tight. She felt herself straining against the fabric and placed her hands into her lap to cover it. At the instant contact, through fabric, Korra felt the heat between her legs. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

_This is what it’s like to have one. To have a rut._

She looked down and to her astonishment, the bulge in her dress was massive. She glanced from side to side to make sure no one else was staring at her crotch, and to her amazement, it just kept growing. Korra’s eyes found Asami’s atop the stage. She couldn’t keep her eyes from flitting over the slim woman’s form. The curve of her hips. The movement of her lips as she spoke.

And then suddenly, Asami was right next to her. And she was angry.

Korra locked the bathroom door, not before peering outside for anyone who might eavesdrop. Then she turned to Asami, who still had that “What the fuck” expression split across her face.

“Asami, are you okay?” Korra asked, holding her hands up.

_Spirits, she was gorgeous even just stricken on the side of a sink in a public bathroom._ Her hair curved around her face. Her legs crossed in front of her. It was a mistake to see her bare skin. Korra hunched over, a painful throb electrocuting her body.

“I’m fine. Korra what—why are you falling over?” She regained her composure, concerned for Korra’s safety. Her hands grasped at Korra’s shoulders, trying to help her straighten.

“It’s a rut, 'Sami.” She grunted, trying to cover her groin with her hands.

“What do you mean, a rut?”

“First time. . .” Korra groaned, finding bittersweet relief from Asami’s touch. “ . . an Alpha emerges. . .with a rut.”

“B-But what is it, how can I help?” Her eyes searched Korra’s and Korra immediately knew it was not the kind of help Asami should give.

“Just go, alright, I’ll take care of it.” She eyeballed a stall out of the corner of her eye and stumbled over to it.

“Oh no you don’t.” Asami grabbed Korra’s hand before it closed around the handle to the door. “If this is an erection thing you should let me help.”

Korra shook her head. _No way in hell I want our first sexual act together to be you rubbing—jerking me off in the bathroom_.

“Korra, it’s easy, have you even done it before?”

Korra’s eyes widened, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“You think I don’t know what I’m doing?” Asami almost laughed, “I’ve been living in the city longer than you’ve known anyone your age, Korra. You really think I don’t have experience with this?”

“I don’t want this to be our first.” She still shook her head. _Even if you do look that gorgeous_. “I don’t want to start here.”

“We gotta start somewhere.”

And without warning, Asami stepped in between her and the stall. Her leg slid right in between Korra's. Her hands grabbed the sides of Korra’s face.

Korra’s vision turned red and she moaned into Asami’s mouth. Their tongues tied, playing for dominance. It was like a fire erupted behind her eyes, Korra couldn’t get enough of her sweetness.

She grabbed Asami, hands grasping for purchase on the tight-skinned dress. Ripping open the stall door, she threw Asami in, slamming it shut so hard behind them the metal lock clicked into place and then broke off.

Asami gave her an incredulous look like _seriously?_

“Asami.” Korra pressed herself against the pale woman, looking for relief in the contact. “I. . .” she panted for air, “I shouldn’t be here with you right now.”

Their faces were inches apart. Korra’s biceps beaded with sweat over Asami’s head. Her eyes clasped onto Asami’s lips. She didn’t want to do what burned in her mind.

“Sit down Korra.” Asami gasped at the Avatar’s forcefulness. But she had confidence in what she was doing.

Korra closed the lid to the toilet and nearly fell on top of it. She gripped the sides of the bowl underneath her, steading herself as Asami approached.

“You’re wearing a dress. . .so, uh,” Asami knelt between her legs. Her face was concealed behind the tent in Korra’s dress.

The walls of the stall kept their promise. The small bathroom proved to encapsulate all the scents that wafted around them. A hint of lavender. The sweat on Korra’s back. The growing arousal from Asami. Korra gulped, trying to collect her thoughts.

_This can’t be happening._ The image of Asami gripping the steering wheel earlier had flung a feeling through her earlier, which she now recognized as arousal. She couldn’t imagine those slender digits closing around her shaft. But they were about to.

Hands found her thighs from underneath the dress. Korra couldn’t suppress a growl that creeped out of her throat.

“Don’t worry, tiger, I’ll take care of you.” Asami chuckled.

_Oh yes you will_.

_No you won’t!_ Korra’s mind struggled with the fact that Asami was willing to help her today of all days. In the middle of her presentation. In the span of ten minutes Korra had gone from a regular woman to a female alpha in a rut. It was ridiculous, what her biology was doing to her.

“Asami, you don’t have to—”

Asami’s head had disappeared under her dress. A warm hand wrapped around the base of her shaft.

Korra gasped, nearly bucking herself off the toilet.

“It’s okay, Korra.” Asami’s voice came from between her legs, but her hands started stroking. “Do you want me to stop?”

She didn’t want her to stop. But she didn’t know the consequences of continuing. Asami was giving her a hand-job in the middle of a bathroom stall!

“No. You can keep—” Something warm and wet slicked over the tip of her slit. She groaned, _loudly_. Spots erupted behind her vision as both Asami’s hands tightened around her cock. Then she felt a mouth encasing her. “ _Oh_ spirits.”

It took all her strength to keep herself from thrusting her way down Asami’s throat. Her knuckles turned white against the porcelain beneath her. She imagined the fair skinned goddess easing her deeper down her own throat. Red lips a clasp that milked their way up and down the Avatar’s length. The smooth warmth she was entering sent her in a frenzy. Korra stroked the back of Asami’s head, encouraging her to continue. The woman took more, until her tip touched the back of Asami’s throat.

“Mmm.” Korra moaned. Asami sounded less than happy between her legs.

She pulled her mouth off the Avatar for the time being, her hands working with the lubrication her tongue had created. Asami cleared her throat.

“I can’t take all of you, sorry.”

Korra’s eyes widened, glad that the woman couldn’t see through the fabric of her dress.

“It’s okay, that felt really— _ooohhh shit._ ” Korra was brought short when Asami’s hands started getting to work. Her head rolled back, eyes following suit. Each throb of her cock brought a white-hot pleasure shooting up her spine.

She hadn’t even noticed, but Asami had pulled Korra’s dress up to her waist. Her cock was on full display for both women, without the darkness of her clothes to cover it. But Korra couldn’t pay attention, she was occupied by the dexterous movements of Asami’s hands.

Asami was saying something to her, encouraging. Korra simply nodded and kept gasping, her eyes flitting from the dark skin of her cock to the stark white of Asami’s hands. The top of her length was glistening with her own precum, and with every stroke, Asami gathered more, her thumb sliding over the tip. Korra throbbed with expectation, feeling her muscles tightening with expected release.

The woman’s emerald eyes gazed up at her in what looked like pure satisfaction. She was grinning ear-to-ear.

How she had known Asami for this long and nothing ever brewed between them was a wonder. The Asami Sato. Owner of the most esteemed company in the city. The most beautiful woman she’d ever met.

And she was making Korra feel like _this_.

“Asami—” Korra’s voice broke, a jolt running down her legs. “—I might not. . .” she panted, “might not be able to—”

Asami’s mouth closed over her tip once again, but this time, she didn’t bother going slowly.

Korra growled with abandon, her cock pushing entirely into Asami’s mouth. The sides of the woman’s throat milked the helpless Avatar as she quickly approached the edge.

The ceramic toilet seat stood no chance against a passionate climax. It splintered and crumbled between Korra’s fingertips.

“Asamiiiii” Korra’s body stiffened, her hands reaching for Asami’s hair. Shoving herself deeper, Korra found release in the embrace of her lover’s mouth.

“Mmmph.” Was all Asami could muster.

Stream after stream melted down the raven-haired woman’s throat. Korra jogged her hips against her face, feeling the woman’s nose press forcefully against her bare skin. She felt Asami spluttering to swallow, failing, and her come seeping down the woman’s chin.

Clarity returned to the Avatar slowly. She realized Asami was pushing against her waist with her hands, trying to pull herself free.

But Korra wasn’t finished. She was far from it. Her cock still throbbed at its full length. A thickness was swelling at the base. Her knot was forming. It was pushing Asami’s jaw wider.

The comfort of Asami’s throat was gone. Her knot stopped growing, the cold air coating every angle.

Asami was coughing, her head raised to look at Korra in surprise.

“You’re still not done?”

Korra grimaced, the cold of the bathroom was stark. She ached to be buried somewhere warm once again.

“I’m getting a knot, I wasn’t expecting it, but. . .” Her eyes found the tears streaking Asami’s cheeks and she grew concerned. “Are you okay?”

Bending to reach for her, Korra wiped a tear off her face. To her instant regret she also caught a bit of her come smeared on the woman’s chin.

“Yeah, it was just difficult.” Asami chuckled, wiping a tear off the other side of her face.

_Jesus, Korra. Who knew you’d have such a big ass cock?_

Korra couldn’t help the surge of alpha pride that rose in her chest.

“What is a uh. . .knot?” Asami asked while her free hand reached for Korra’s still-twitching member.

The darker skinned woman gasped at the warmth. Asami was squeezing, her hand finding the knot and almost pushing another burst out of her.

“That.” Korra choked, moving Asami’s hand away.

“Why does it happen?”

“My body wants to mate. To mate now. A knot is what binds me to a mate after we have sex.” She paused, realizing she mentioned _we_ thinking as in _you and me Asami_ , “It keeps everything. . .in place for about another twenty minutes.”

Asami didn’t even attempt to conceal her surprise. She glanced up at Korra like she’d been hit with a truck.

“That has to go, inside?”

She winced at how little intimacy was put into the description. Sure, it was big, but in the heat of the moment it would feel great right?

“That’s nearly two centimeters in diameter bigger than the rest of you—”

“Stop.” Korra couldn’t take Asami sizing up her cock like it was some tool. This was _part_ of her now. This _was_ her. Her knot started going down at Asami’s judgement.

“Sorry.” Asami shook her head and stood, “It just seems painful.” Then her eyes widened, seeing Korra’s length shifting smaller.

“If you want to clean up, go ahead. I’m gonna stay in here a bit longer until it goes down.” Korra bit her lip, not meeting her eyes. She couldn’t let Asami see the hurt in her expression. It wasn’t her fault she’d become this.

“Oh, okay.” Asami tried meeting her gaze again, confused that Korra wouldn’t accept the gesture. “I’ll wait for you outside.”

Asami’s steps receded out the stall and the water started running a few feet away.

Korra stared down at her newly formed physiology like it was alien. It was alien to her. She’d never expected to become an alpha. Sure, it came with its perks, but to be received as a monster more than a sexual partner hurt her to her core.

She’d have to tell Asami eventually about what being an alpha meant. She would be honored in the water tribes, the alpha of alphas. Avatar _and_ gleaming sex figure. Recalling what fame and attention she already got in the southern water tribe, she could only dream of what being an alpha could bode.

Being with Asami was different though. She didn’t see Korra as this proud figure. They were both in awe of each other and their accomplishments. They were equals.

But the whole pretext of the alpha system was that an alpha was not an equal in relationships. The alpha was the dominant. The alpha was the essence of dominance. She wouldn’t get the proper treatment by being with Asami.

But deep in her heart she knew she wanted to be with Asami. She knew the older woman treated her well and cared for her deeply. Deeply enough to accept who she was.

She could only imagine what Asami was feeling. She had to accept that her girlfriend now had a penis. And she did accept it. Almost instantly. And with compassion.

Love blossomed in her chest. Asami wasn’t there just for the clout of dating the Avatar. She was there to experience the highs and the lows between them. Asami was there to accept her for who she was. Even if it was painful to hear the engineer's surprise and general doubt of her new body, it was innocently expressed. After all, Asami was the most practical woman she’d ever met.

Inspired by a renewed appreciation for her girlfriend, Korra made her way to the sink to clean herself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weow can't tell if they're cute together or waay too horny now


	7. Pheromones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Developing feelings...literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you folks enjoyed that last chapter! It was slow going for this latest one, I just got myself moved into an apartment. I'll be updating both of my fics as quickly as I can, hope I can get a few more chapters out before the semester starts.

Asami didn’t know what to think. It was weird seeing Korra with something different between her legs. Not that she had seen between the woman’s legs before, but it was a shock. Especially how big it was. The thought of having sex sent a shiver down her spine which she couldn’t discern as excitement or fear.

But watching the dark-skinned beauty unravel under her hands was etched in her mind forever. She’d store that one away for later that evening.

Despite the conflict swimming in the back of her mind, she could acknowledge one thing.

It wouldn’t matter to her that Korra had changed. She was still the same dopey-grinning, kind-hearted woman she’d always been.

The only big change was that she might get a physiological urge to stick her shaft in something. That _thing_ being her, Asami shrugged, wouldn’t be too bad at all.

Asami left the bathroom with a grin plastered to her face.

Moments later, Korra emerged with erection completely concealed.

Asami gave her a questioning eyebrow and took her hand. She couldn't suppress the convulsion that ran down her core at the contact. The warmth of the alpha’s hand reinforced how desperately _hot_ the woman was.

“How you feeling?” She asked.

“Good, actually. Like I could take a long ass nap.” Korra wasn't meeting her eyes like she wasn’t in the mood to discuss it further.

“We can actually head out if you'd like, the guests are just asking stupid questions that even Varrick could answer.” Her eyes twinkled, finally seeing Korra's face undeterred by internal conflict, “You're welcome to come by my place if you’re too tired for the trip back to the island.”

Korra gave her question real thought. She paused for longer than Asami would’ve expected. Doubt flickered in Asami’s mind. _Did she not want to see me anymore? Did I do a bad job, not finishing off her. . .knot?_

“Why not?” Korra squeezed her hand. It was warm. A comfort to calm Asami’s conflicted thoughts.

“Great.” Asami beamed at her. She was so light-hearted, Asami wondered what was running through the bender’s mind.

In the car, Asami felt Korra’s hand land on her thigh. She raised an eyebrow, looking out of the corner of her eye at the other woman.

“I wanted to thank you for what you did for me.” Korra squeezed her leg, “And I thought your presentation was great. The museum sounds like a great addition to the non-bending experience.”

“Thank you, Korra.” She was glad to hear it, “I put a lot of work into releasing the museum before Cabbage Corp could roll out their new radios. And Korra—” Asami’s eyes took a break from the street, pursing her lips at the woman beside her, “I’ll always be there for you.”

She took a deep breath, not giving the Avatar time to respond.

“I know you were worried to tell me about what was happening to you and I wanted you to know that I’ll always like you for you. Alpha or not, you’re still Korra to me.”

A low growl seemed to emit from Korra’s throat. It sounded comforting. If a growl could be comforting.

“Thank you, Asami.” Then her eyes fell into her lap, “I was surprised that you’d do all that for me. But I felt inadequate when you started sizing me up. This is my body now; I must accept who I am. And I’d hope you’d come to terms with what I am now. How my body’s chemistry works now.”

Asami nodded. Sizing up Korra’s new physiology was a reflex. And yet it wasn’t right for her to talk about it in the way she did.

“I’m sorry, Korra. I was just surprised. My initial reaction is to distance myself. I had to analyze you. And I shouldn’t have done it when you’re still new to everything yourself.

“It’s okay. I figured it was just your natural reaction to it.” She turned her eyes to Asami, “I’m still me.”

Asami nodded, but not reassuringly enough to let the Avatar know she had fully accepted that fact.

She knew Korra was going through something, but she hadn’t fully grasped what exactly was going on. Korra had said that alphas were mainly just dominant over omegas, but doubt flickered when she remembered what Kuruk had requested out of Korra.

Asami was concerned with how Korra was changing. _Would she want a submissive girlfriend? Do all alphas have an overarching need to hunt and claim someone?_ She had to bring up the question to Korra when she got out of the shower, but with how primal Korra had started acting. . .would simply bringing up the topic inspire her?

The water to the shower shut off abruptly and she heard Korra toweling down across the hall.

Currently, Asami was lying in her own bed, eyes trained on the ceiling, her mind in a quarreling debate. She didn’t notice the Avatar come in until the darker woman was looming over her, wearing nothing but a towel.

She blinked, sitting upright.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you come in. . .” Her voice trailed off as a scent caught in her nose. Korra smelled really good. She had freshened up, for sure, but there was something different about the way her own body was latching onto her girlfriend’s presence.

The smell was new. A freshness of ocean air, but lingering with a dark musk. A strength and confidence that, for some reason, shot straight into Asami’s gut.

She was shocked. How could someone smell so good and make her so horny at the same time?

Her own eyes flicked down the alpha's towel and zeroed in between her sculpted bronze legs. Just the thought of what lied behind the towel pooled a hot liquid between her legs. She could picture those strong thighs wedged between her, taut with effort as they rocked over her own body. Her legs wrapping around the alpha's waist as the thick head drove deep into her, in and out again, pulling screams from her own throat—

“Asami?” Korra’s voice blasted through her thoughts.

How was she reduced to that fantasy just by inhaling Korra’s scent? Asami’s cheeks reddened, fearful of her own imagination.

“Sorry.” She stood, instantly feeling the slickness between her legs as she moved. “You can change if you’d like. I have a few sets of pajamas in this dresser. . .”

Asami moved to open the drawer, but Korra’s arm around her waist stopped her. She froze, her arousal was caught, it had all been in her head. But somehow, Korra must’ve known.

“I think we both need . . .” Korra motioned to her own towel. “Some time to think.”

“Uh, yeah.” Asami’s eyes racked Korra’s, searching for her meaning.

Korra swallowed hard, “I don’t want to push you away, but I can’t . . .be around you right now. I don’t want to do anything we shouldn’t.”

“You’re probably right.” Asami couldn’t stop her eyes from catching the bulge that now strained against Korra’s towel. It lifted the thick fabric high enough for her to catch a sliver of the woman’s backside. She had to force her gaze away.

The air was palpable between them. Korra’s arm felt warmer than it should through her nightgown. As if the entire room were collapsing around them, the heiress _felt_ something strong, _smelled_ a change in the atmosphere. It took all her strength to suck in the next breath through her mouth, and yet still, the alpha’s scent oozed through her nose like a drug. Asami realized that any emotional development between them tonight would absolutely turn physical. It was her willpower against her own body's need. The absolute _craving_ for Korra raked a shiver up her spine.

Luckily, Korra decided for her.

“Go outside right now.” Her blue eyes seethed with need, “Or I won’t be able to stop myself from ripping your clothes off.”

“Oh!” A gasp escaped the pale woman’s throat. She wanted to defy Korra’s command. But something in the back of her mind willed her to bend to the alpha's will. Asami felt her feet carry her out of her own bedroom until she could close the door behind her.

Grabbing for air like it was her last breath on earth, she crumbled against the wall and ripped her hands through her scalp.

_How could she do that to me? Was this that alpha thing she was talking about? Arousing me with just her aura and making me leave with just a stern gaze?_

Asami cupped a hand between her thighs, feeling the wetness that had proven itself just by being in Korra’s presence. _Am I just that attracted to her? What’s going on?_

“Asami?” Korra’s muffled voice resonated through the door. “You can come back in.”

The heiress collected herself, patting her hair down and smoothing her blouse as she stood. _I can do this. It’s just a smell. Korra can’t make me do anything I don’t want to. I can—_

A dark hand pulled open the door and the alpha's scent hit her full on in the face.

“Fuck.” Asami gasped, pure need shooting between her legs. Never before had she felt this way simply by _smelling_ someone. She hunched over, hands scrabbling against the door frame for support.

“’Sami!” Korra’s firm grip caught her before the door frame could fail the slipping pale fingers against it. “Are you okay?”

Asami met her eyes, still hunched over. _She has no idea does she?_

“Nothing,” The raven-haired woman swallowed and forced herself to straighten. “You found something to sleep in?”

“Yeah.” Korra’s eyes pierced hers, sending a jolt of lightning straight through her.

“Then let me in bozo.” Asami forced a wholesome smile to her face, knowing that her own eyes would betray her.

“Oh!” Korra’s nostrils were flaring. _Oh, yeah, nope. She knows._

Asami pushed past Korra without inhaling. The room seemed less constricting after the few gulps of fresh air. It definitely helped that Korra was in a tank top and a pair of cotton shorts. Although, it couldn’t keep the brazen thoughts from dancing in Asami’s mind.

“I opened a window. . .and uh,” Korra rubbed her neck, watching the slender woman slip under the covers, “Put some clothes on.”

“Sorry about that earlier.” Asami didn’t dare let her gaze rest on the ever-present bulge in her girlfriend’s shorts. _One more look and I’m done for._ Instead, she sank into the comfort of the mattress, letting her body relax with the smell of her own pillow.

“No, don’t worry. I figured something like this would happen.” She bit her lip nervously, rocking back and forth from one foot to the other. The Avatar was obviously nervous about getting into bed with Asami.

The heiress’s eyes widened, staring at the girl’s lips.

“Don’t _do_ that, Korra.”

“Do what?” Korra asked.

“Oh, never mind.” Asami was amused that her girlfriend one minute ago was ordering her around and the next, too afraid to lie down beside her. “Come on, you can lie down next to me, can’t you?”

“Yeah. . .uhh. . . thanks.”

Asami closed her eyes, feeling the shift in the weight distribution of the bed. The heat under the covers rose at least five degrees. She rolled over, facing the Avatar as she settled.

“I think today was wonderful.” Asami beamed.

“You really think so?” Korra’s eyes glinted in the darkness.

“Absolutely.” Asami inhaled, letting Korra’s deep scent overtake her. She felt the rush of pleasure in her system. And then altogether controlled it, keeping her mind on the day’s events.

“Your product reveal _was_ fantastic.” Korra reached out from under the covers, feeling for Asami’s fingers.

Their hands intertwined between them. There was a significant gap between the two women in bed, however, Asami instantly felt closer to the younger woman. She squeezed her hand.

“It was more than fantastic with you there. Especially because I got to provide for my _alpha_.”

As soon as the word left Asami’s lips, she felt the air thicken around them.

A surge of sound erupted from the alpha, letting loose a heaving growl that enveloped the paler woman. She felt herself tugged closer. Korra’s arms wrapped around her shoulders, pinning her to the stronger woman’s chest. Asami shuddered as a burning hot strength pressed against her upper thigh. She couldn’t suppress the groan that rose in her chest.

Korra stiffened against her. Her arms and lower midsection ground against the woman she held.

“Korra?” Asami’s voice was soft, a breath basking over her collarbone.

“Be careful with what you say, Asami.” Korra’s face melted in the woman’s hair, and Asami felt the Avatar inhale deeply against her. Her grip on the heiress loosened.

“I didn’t think—I’m sorry Korra.” Asami gasped.

“It’s okay.” The alpha’s breath was short between them.

Asami heard her girlfriend’s heartbeat racing beneath her breast. She squirmed, comfortable against the woman’s chest, but somewhat afraid of what pressed against her lower midsection.

“I won't. . .” Korra swallowed dryly, “. . .I won’t do anything. Just don’t say _that_ when we’re this. . .”

“Close.” Asami craned her neck to see Korra’s blue eyes nearly black with desire. It sent another warm glance between her legs and she too swallowed what little moisture remained in her mouth.

“Yeah.” Korra’s fingers filtered against her scalp. It brought a soft exhale out of Asami’s throat, calming her thoughts.

_Is it too good to enjoy my girlfriend? Just snuggling with her. Just_ feeling _her body pressed against my own._

She was brought to sleep by the steady best of Korra’s heart. Little did she know, she wouldn’t get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social distance y'all stay safe and healthy!


	9. Midnight Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two are racked with a question, to do or not to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in my other work, apologies for the Very late update! I'm back on my writing grind and I'm gonna prioritize these bad bois despite being so godd*amn busy. Thanks for either stickin w me or just enjoying ;) in general!

Asami knew Korra was big and as big as she'd been before, it was still ever-present as she slept.

Sweat trickled down Asami’s neck, waking her up with goosebumps. She felt Korra’s arms draped over her, and her girlfriend’s muscular stomach pressed against her lower back. Then she felt it. _It_ was like someone had shoved a tree branch up against her backside. But the tree was hot . . .and throbbing.

Asami suppressed a gasp, trying to wrap her mind around what was going on. It had to be past midnight. The moon illuminated shadows in the darkness of the bedroom, enough to make out the outline of Korra’s arms across her waist. Small sounds were coming out of Korra’s mouth, cross between sighs and snores?

She craned her neck, checking on her partner. The darker woman was drooling on Asami’s hair. While she should have been disgusted, the wholesome act brought a smile to the heiress’s face.

_Even when you’re having wet dreams you still drool on me._ Asami thought, shaking her head mentally.

But she had to solve Korra’s problem. Err, solve her own problem. Which was that Korra would leave a bruise on her ass if she didn’t move in the next five minutes.

As quietly as she could muster, Asami lifted Korra’s arm up off her waist. Holding the woman’s arm midair, she moved to leave the Avatar's close embrace.

Suddenly, Korra sighed and lurched forward. Her arm came loose from Asami’s grasp and she looped it around the heiress’s hips, yanking her back.

“Korra!” Asami gaped, feeling the iron-like grip on her hip as the woman’s fingers dug into her skin.

But Korra was too deep in her slumber. And the alpha wasn’t to be diverted.

The sleeping woman’s purpose was exposed as she began grinding her hips against Asami’s backside. The heiress stiffened, unsure of what to do. Does she wake Korra up and threaten to embarrass her? Does she just accept it and try to enjoy herself?

Questions racked Asami’s mind, but it seemed like she was too late to act on any of them. The alpha's hardness was already slotted between her legs behind her.

Korra was gently groping the inside of her thighs, fingers grazing over the very middle of her sex through fabric. She found herself growing warm, especially considering that Korra was erotically humping her from behind.

Realizing that she wanted more than just fabric on fabric, Asami craned her neck to grab Korra’s face with the side of her hand.

“Korra.” She whispered

Her lover’s hips slowed against her. Korra’s eyes flicked open. Her jaw fell, coming to the realization of what was going on.

“A-Asami!” Korra immediately let go of her waist, pulling her hips away.

“No, Korra. Come back. Do me a favor?”

“W-what?” Sleep was groggy on the woman’s eyes; she blinked several times before realizing that Asami had asked a question.

“Take off my shorts.”

“Your. . .” Korra’s eyes widened and she glanced down at the woman next to her. Her eyes took in Asami’s lean figure. The curve of her hips, the stretch of skin over her stomach. _Was it too much to show the rest of her body off?_

Asami, to urge the woman on, took Korra’s hand in hers and guided it to her waistband. Lightning short-circuited her mind as their skin met. She mentally shook her head to clear her thoughts. It didn’t matter what would come of this. She just _knew_ she needed more contact.

Korra’s hands moved as if she’d never taken off someone else’s clothes. Let alone their pants. But slowly and surely, her thumbs wrapped around her waistband and edged off Asami’s shorts. Her fingertips left a trail of goosebumps up the woman’s spine, and deeper, through her stomach into her core. Heat blossomed between her legs that only grew as she realized her entire backside was exposed to Korra.

“Is that. . .good?” Korra asked, tossing her shorts off the bed.

Asami shifted to get comfortable again. She had raised herself awkwardly to help the Avatar with her request. Now she settled back onto the pillow and considered her options. Her heart thumped heavily against her chest, pulse quickening.

“Is it okay if I cuddle up to you again?”

A shiver racked her own body. Trickles of sweat beaded down her back, tracing the back of her neck as well.

Korra took a while to answer.

“Yes. Yeah, that’s okay.” She cleared her throat and Asami felt the younger woman's hand on what skin was exposed at the hip. “I don’t mind. . . you can go for it.”

Asami chuckled. Even after just waking up, Korra already sounded like a dork.

“It’s just so warm. . .” She let her own voice trail off as her backside met Korra’s hips. The strength behind her shorts lined directly between the heiress’s legs and she couldn’t suppress the sigh that engulfed her.

Korra shuddered under the covers. Her arms wrapped around Asami again. She felt her own self-control starting to give as the alpha's eyes fluttered shut against her hair.

She let the moments tick by. Korra’s breathing evened out. _Has she fallen asleep? Is she waiting for me to fall asleep?_

The tension palpable between them, Asami urged her mind into a calm. She was flitting between a frenzy of horny, chaotic thoughts and the more reasonable imagery of cuddling.

_Does she even want to have sex?_ The answer was given by the Avatar’s hardness between her legs.

_Do I want sex?_ The consideration was new to the heiress. Sure, she had anticipated having sex with Korra before (spirits knew she had masturbated far too often about the woman), but so soon, was she ready to progress things without a little build-up?

Then again, her body had already built up for it.

Biting her lip, question racked the engineer’s mind.

She realized nothing would be solved without a clear head and considering that the Avatar’s member was wedged between her thighs, nothing about her mind was very clear at the moment.

Carefully, she withdrew from Korra’s embrace. The woman’s arm came off drastically heavier than she’d imagined. But hey, it just told of the true _density_ of her muscles.

The alpha behind her seemed unabashed. Her breathing remained the same. She didn’t so much as twitch a tendon on her body.

Asami made her way, barefoot and half-naked, to the shower.

That would help her take her mind off Korra.

Such bender was lying as still as she could, eyes wide shut, where Asami had left her. As soon as the door to the bedroom clicked shut, she flicked her wrist and the bedside lamp snapped on.

_Electricity had to be the best invention anyone had come up with in a thousand years._

Korra rolled onto her back, heaving a sigh. Asami was driving her mad. But it wasn’t like it was her fault.

The small lamp wrought shadows over the bed, cascading shapes across the Avatar’s frame. Her eyes traced the shadow of the tent in her shorts, the dark drifting across the room. Her own alpha physiology illuminated by the evening bulb. It left a darkness over her left leg, seeming to blot out all light beyond. The shadow provided by her erection seemed to announce its own importance, as if it had become who she was, as if it were claiming its place in her life.

She didn’t know whether she wanted to scream or touch herself.

Korra’s fingers laced around the ties on her shorts, feeling for confidence. Then, with a click of courage, she slipped the knot off and flicked her shorts down to mid-thigh.

The thickness between her legs burst out, swinging to slap her hands away.

She recoiled. It felt so brazen, to have herself in full view of. . .herself.

To imagine, only a few hours ago, Asami had relieved her of a painful pleasure that now racked her harder than ever.

_What will they say? My father would be proud, for sure. But the crew. . .Bolin, Opal, Mako and them?_ It wasn’t like Korra had a duty to tell them, but it would be weird if becoming an alpha ended up changing her personality.

She slowly brought her own hands between her legs. Fingers lacing around her shaft, she tentatively discovered her sex. Surprise flickered through her mind, _Asami managed this entirely?_

Just the thought made her twitch to life, a white liquid pooling at the tip.

Korra slowed her thoughts, willing slumber to overcome. She needed to sleep, having sex was out of the question . . . right? Her and Asami had yet to approach the concept in conversation.

She was sure, after what Asami provided, that her girlfriend wouldn’t be against it. Despite Asami’s reassurance, however, Korra was new to her own anatomy and feared what was to come from it.


	10. You Got What You Didn't Come For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami FINALLY deal with their ~complicated feelings~ and might perhaps just kinda sorta start something even more concerning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a long one *wink* for you guys this time.

_Insanity._ That’s what it was.

Asami stood hunched over the sink, hands playing in the running water. Feeling the cold wash over her flushed skin was like a breath of fresh air. Spirits knew she needed some.

Brazen images of Korra in the bathroom stall flashed in her mind.

She swallowed to wet her drying throat.

_Okay, Asami, you got this._ But the biggest question remained lodged in the back of her mind. _Do I want sex right now?_

Her body shivered with arousal, so she sat on the toilet seat. She couldn’t evade the intrusive memories of her girlfriend not yet twelve hours ago. The sweating flex in Korra’s arms as she held herself still. The dark blue of her eyes, ridden with lust whenever she looked up.

_How was I so forward earlier? I was so willing to go down on her earlier, what’s getting me so hesitant about going further?_

The answer was obvious even as she asked it; _we got back together only a week ago._

She’d slept with people before. During the years Korra disappeared, she realized not very long ago that it was her way of coping with the lack of friendship they’d shared. The two were never intimate but being able to hug someone and talk about her problems was what she’d missed. Apparently, sex was the answer, but it hadn’t been the cure.

Loneliness had tugged on her every waking minute of those empty years. Yearning for Korra’s presence, praying for her recovery; not even realizing she’d wanted more than their platonic intimacy.

Was it rude of her to not commit to the next step with Korra when she’d willingly taken every step with random people she had met at bars?

She gathered her courage. Perhaps she wouldn’t go to third base (or second? Or was it home?) tonight. She’s Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries. She could do whatever she wanted if she put her mind to it.

Asami gripped the edges of her cami and stood from the toilet seat. Stared at herself in the mirror. Saw the flush of pink on her cheeks and the determination in her eyes. _You got this. Korra will understand._

She reached for the handle of the bathroom door, swinging it wide open.

_It’s not like she’d say no to wait—_

Her thoughts froze as her eyes took in the sight of bedroom.

Korra’s eyes screwed shut, the lamp cascading a shadow over her built frame. Asami’s eyes zeroed in on what surprised her. The angry pulsing of the alpha’s cock, liquid coating it with a glint. Tanned hands gripping it, sliding up and down at a rapid pace.

She slammed a hand over her mouth, suppressing any sound that threatened to alert Korra of her presence.

“Fuck, ‘Sami.”

It was so quiet, she thought she hadn’t heard it. Her hand clenched and unclenched on the door handle. Liquid fire rippled through her, pooling in between her legs. Just seeing Korra, taking in the scene, was too much.

“Spirits, Asami, you’re so tight.” A whisper barely escaped the alpha’s lips. The primal sound that erupted from Asami’s throat took her by surprise. She gasped.

It was too much.

Asami slammed the door shut, flicking her eyes to the mirror. She looked at herself to confirm that _yes_ she had just seen Korra touching herself.

“Asami!” Korra’s voice reverberated through the wall. A loud _thump_ came from outside, as if the woman had fallen off the bed.

“I didn’t—” She hesitated, “I’m going to take a shower!”

“’Sami!”

Asami ignored the banging on the bathroom door and ripped her shirt off, jumping into the shower. She turned on the water as fast as she could, her heart beating out of her chest. _What the fuck do I do—what the fuck do I say?_

Korra must have realized that she should leave Asami alone, because she stopped knocking.

_Am I embarrassed?_ Asami looked down, realizing that it wasn’t embarrassment she was feeling. _Spirits that was hot._

The water continued to beat on her back, cold as ice. The flush in her skin faded with every beating second. It gave her time to think. Maybe too much time.

She didn’t hear the bathroom door open. She didn’t notice Korra undressing in the bathroom. Asami didn’t realize what was happening until strong hands closed on her shoulders.

She jumped, feeling the warmth of her alpha enclosing on her.

“Asami. I’m sorry you had to walk in on that.” Korra’s voice was soft and endearing behind her. _Behind her? In the shower? She’s—_

Asami turned. “You didn't have to come in here...”

Korra’s hands left her shoulders and closed around her hips.

She stared into cerulean eyes, trying to fixate her thoughts. But the only thing on her mind was what glared up at her from between the woman’s legs. The alpha’s scent flooded her nostrils, blaring desire throughout her entire _being_.

“I can leave if you—”

Asami crashed their lips together. The woman froze at first, hesitant, before her instincts kicked in. Her thoughts were in shambles, but they righted when Korra pulled their bodies together. _We’re kissing. Korra’s naked. In the shower. With me._

The heiress filtered one hand through the woman’s hair, pulling their kiss deeper. Her tongue dipped for entry and they met, dancing in each other’s mouths. Korra moaned into her and gripped the woman lower, behind her thighs, to lift her up. She pushed them forward. Asami’s back hit the wall.

The cold of the shower did nothing to cool the heat racing down her spine. Asami tightened her legs around her waist, feeling the hardness trapped between them press against her heat.

“Korra.” She moaned, pulling her mouth away to speak, “I can’t get enough of you.”

Those words only made the woman’s eyes dance. She said nothing, only moved her hand to brush the wet hairs off Asami’s cheek. Her expression seemed to say _you’re beautiful_.

She shivered when hands gripped her thighs again, fingernails digging into her flesh. Warm fingers trickled down the inside of her leg, sliding through her wetness.

How she managed to touch Asami at the same time as holding her up, she’d never know. But right now, the feeling of those slim, calloused fingers against her shot fireworks behind her eyes. She gasped, losing the strength to hold her head up until Korra’s lips met her own again.

Fingers wrapped around her throbbing bud, kneading and rubbing with earnest. Korra dipped her hand deeper, tracing the ring of her entrance to gather more moisture. Then her fingers worked back up to capture her clit against her own fingers again.

“Korra, please.” She worked her head back and onto Korra’s shoulder, gasping against her neck.

“What would you like. . .” Her hand started a slow pace, pressing firm circles around her, almost teasing.

“Everything.” Asami trembled in Korra’s arms, “You.”

“Now _that_ , I can do for you babe.”

Despite hearing the pet name, Asami’s mind latched onto whatever she knew she could process. The feeling of Korra’s warm hand between her legs. The other one propping her up against the wall. Her own legs tightly wrapped around the alpha’s waist. She blushed at her vulnerability. And then a finger slipped into her folds.

She groaned, tightening her muscles around that slim digit. It arched inside of her, pulling on an inner wall she’d never thought would be reached. Her eyes blew wide open and she threw her head back.

“More, Korra. Please.” She ached. Her entire body ached. It wasn’t enough, feeling just the smallest of a stretch inside her.

And Korra obeyed. She immediately felt more pressure inside her. Then a thumb against her clit, rocking back and forth. Korra’s digits were sliding deeper. _Korra is inside me_. The thought made her ache even more. _Not_ Korra _, just her fingers._

Asami pulled away, rising onto her own legs. Korra’s warmth left her and the woman gazed up at her in concern.

“Asami what—” Her expression was hurt, but she looked more shocked than anything.

“Korra, I need _you_.” She traced a hand down between Korra’s legs and squeezed the throbbing shaft. It was nearly coated with her own juices, having been pressed between them.

Understanding dawned on her, and her eyes darkened, blown with lust. She lifted one of Asami’s legs and gripped her own cock, directing herself between the heiress’s thighs.

“Are you sure?” Cerulean eyes traced her with warning.

Somehow, that warning enticed her. She pulled the woman closer by the shoulders and surged her lips against her ear.

“I want _all_ of you inside of me.”

The alpha’s skin raced with goosebumps, followed by the deep growl erupting from her throat.

The throbbing head pressed against her entrance. Asami groaned, feeling the stretch of her outer muscles as she fluttered to take in the tip. _Spirits how am I going to—_

A hiss escaped her as Korra finally slid inside. Nearly an inch. There was no way she’d fit the rest. But something in the back of her mind convinced her that she could do it.

Korra caught her worried gaze with a soft expression. Despite the primal look in her eyes, Asami could see the rising concern.

The alpha went slow, only pressing further when Asami’s face showed relief. The arching pain turned into a throbbing pleasure. A few more inches. Her walls panted with the effort. Korra leaned forward and kissed her softly. The softness of her lips made Asami sigh into her. Until it deepened. The alpha slipped further inside and captured her bottom lip between her teeth. The action sent pleasure rolling down her back.

It was a stretch. One she’d never imagined achieving. And Korra’s grunts against her sent a flurry of goosebumps down her back.

“There’s no way, you’re _too_ tight.” Korra growled, chest heaving with effort. It seemed like it took all her energy to keep herself from thrusting all the way in; letting her partner adjust.

“You can keep going.” Asami brought a hand behind the woman’s neck, stroking down her bare shoulder.

That was all it took. Korra slammed her hips forward, sliding the rest of the way inside of her. Asami’s breath didn’t find her vocal chords.

_So full._ Asami whimpered under the alpha’s grip. She pulled herself nearly all the way out, before slamming her hips forward. A choked gasp escaped her. Her muscles stretched to their limit. Then she pulled back out again. _So e_ _mpty._

Korra’s hand traced up Asami’s toned, pale stomach before closing around the swell of her breast. She grazed a thumb around her nipple and pushed herself back inside the woman.

“Fuck!” Asami exhaled. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets as Korra started to pick up the pace. It was slow at first, before she rapidly picked up speed. Just the action of pulling out left her needy while pushing back inside blew her mind with lust.

She bit her lip, rolling her head backwards against the wall. Her eyes trained on Korra’s chest, her rhythm picking up with a force that shook her own breasts.

The hand on the back of her knee hiked further up the back of her thigh, pressing her leg against her own torso. It nearly split the heiress in half, but it already felt like the alpha was splitting her in half on the inside. The alpha’s cock just hit the _right_ spot every time, just enough to leave her breathless.

A strong, calloused hand wrapped up her neck. Asami was weary of anything close to breath-play, so she pulled Korra's hand up and slid her tongue along her thumb. Instinctively, the alpha pushed her thickest digit into her mouth, gripping her jaw with the other four.

Her tongue soothed the woman’s finger as Korra held her head in place. She closed her red lips around her thumb and sucked on it, coating it with her saliva.

The alpha’s eyes flickered, and both her hands tightened a bruising grip on pale skin. Her back rocked against the wall as the darker woman let out a growl and thrusted with almost instinctual abandon.

“Korra—” Asami whimpered, feeling a need yet to be met. The hand around her jaw tightened and the alpha didn’t let up her jackhammering pace. Her thumb pulled down her tongue, opening her mouth. Choked breaths escaped her, and she was incapable of stopping them. With every thrust, her hot breath released air that she couldn’t inhibit.

She was being slammed against the shower wall. Her leg was constrained against her own body. Korra’s thumb choked down her throat. Her mind was so blown in the moment that she didn’t dare try to stop the alpha’s movements. So, she snaked a hand between her own legs and captured her straining bud between her own fingers.

Relief released a sigh from her. She tugged and pulled at her own sex, feeling a flood of fresh liquid roll down the inside of her leg at the contact. Korra gave a resounding groan of approval, her slickness making it more pleasurable for both of them.

In between her own self-pleasure and Korra’s, she felt a resistance building between her partner’s length and her entrance. One glance between her own legs and she saw it. _Her knot._ Hesitation flooded her veins.

Korra noticed the slight in her chest, the stiffening of her neck. She slowed, eyes searching for reason. Her thumb peeled out of the heiress’s mouth for a moment so she could speak.

“Your knot.” Asami swallowed.

“I won’t.” Korra groaned, leaning forward to catch her lips. The saliva that had dripped out of her mouth and once coated her thumb made the kiss wet and all the more heat flushed down her body.

Not a few more thrusts and the alpha started grunting against her lips.

“I have to…” She rasped, escaping her mouth, “I need to pull out soon.” Hips jogged, out of pace, against her.

Asami didn’t reply, only quickened her own pace against her clit. Rolls of pleasure started coursing through her, each shiver closer and closer to the previous.

“You better pull out quick because—spirits!"

Suddenly, it hit her. Pure ecstasy raced through her veins and her inner walls clamped down hard on the alpha’s member inside of her.

“FUCK, Asami!” Korra howled, feeling herself pulled back inside. Thick jets of come pulsed through her shaft, and each contraction of the woman’s orgasm pulled more and more out of her. Asami hazily recognized the woman’s hand crashing into the wall beside her head. The hot flood inside of her awoke an even stronger need in her core and another wave of pleasure arched her back.

Korra’s lips found the peak of her left breast and she shuddered, gushing around the alpha’s member.

Asami rode her release open-mouthed, eyes craning in the back of her skull. The only leg she had to stand on shook uncontrollably. She gasped at every throb, every pulse of come relinquished inside of her. Slowly, the pleasure let her go, loosening its hold on her mind.

She came-to when Korra pulled out and trapped her within her arms. Their breasts molded against each other and sent residual throbs between her legs. Korra was murmuring sweet nothings into her neck, kissing and biting softly against her pulse-point.

Her hand filtered itself into her partner’s hair as she let herself rewind the last few moments in her mind’s eye.

“Asami.”

Korra’s soft voice brought her back to reality. She craned her neck to meet those beautiful cerulean eyes once again. The glimmer of contempt shot straight to her heart. She smiled.

“That was…”

“Amazing.” Korra breathed. Then her gaze lowered. “But…I don’t think I should have…”

The thought sent a zip of dread down Asami’s back. _Can alpha females even…_

“I should have pulled out.”

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u horny ass bitch (says the one who wrote that horny ass chapter)


End file.
